


Relive Your Fears

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: So five years ago Pitch asked Jack to join him, Jack refuse and wound up joining the guardians. Five years later Jack is re thinking his answer and feels he should go out and express himself more. First thought; Check up on Pitch in the nightmare lair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar start off point to my other What have you done to him? story, but its not the same, I just like the same intro :P So comment if you will, kudos is cool too, but let me know if you like it or not. The more comments (even just one) really does help me write out each chapter.
> 
> Note: This is AFTER the battle, after Jack and the guardians won.

"We can make them believe! We can give them a world that everything, everything will be-"

"-pitch black?"

"-and Jack Frost too. They’ll believe in both of us."

Jack knew what not to do, what he wanted to do, and wasn't about to care about what anyone thought about it. The cold wind surrounding them both went by unnoticed as both were quite used to it. "No, it's not right." Jack answered back as his memory faded away. Five years later - Jack Frost sat on top of North's ice castle. Being lost in thought he wondered if he should have accepted back then, would he be different now? Jack didn't like Toothiana the way she looked at him, he knew she only liked him because of his teeth. Sandy was always worried about Jack after all that had happened. And offered to be there to talk to, but talking to someone silent voiced. It wasn't the same in being able to help him with advice when needed. North would usually boast about how great they did and leave the past in the past. Bunny stayed a good friend of frost even after the Easter incident awhile back. The only one Jack hadn't seen or at least said he hadn't seen was Pitch. It had been five years, what was that Boogeyman up to after all this time?

Jack knew nothing was going on with Pitch since there was no activity in nightmares. He would sometimes hang out with Sandy while Sandy was on his nightly running. Jack stood up "Come on wind, take me to him." He knew the wind understood who he had meant as he jumped into the air flying about as the cold wind touched his face. Though to him it wasn't cold, it was more of a regular greeting to him. Jack finally made it there after twenty minutes of flying as he landed on the ice lake. This lake was the same as the one he fell through. Man oh man did it bring memories flooding back to him about his sister. Then Jamie entered his memories as he walked along it carefully. As if it would crack under his feet to swallow him whole once more. Jack found no entrance to the lair, it was gone as it had been for five years, but the wind knew something he didn't. It wasn't forever gone and if Jack wanted to get to Pitch. Or at least bring him back out in the open. The only way he could think of grabbing the shadow man's attention was to bring back fear. His one and true fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to relive his fears in order to find pitch or have pitch find him.

Jack stood above the ice thinking he had to relive the fear or it wouldn't work. So he took his staff breaking the ice beneath his feet. Allowing himself to fall into the icy cold shadows of the frozen water. The water surrounded his body in a cold warmth as his staff was now up on top of the lake laying there by itself. He was so in shock with the moments that were passing him by - that he forgot about the world above. The sun was shining down, but the rays of warmth did nothing for what he was feeling. He could feel himself wrapped in the shadows. A comforting embrace he didn't wish to leave or wake up for again as his stunning blue eyes closed finally.

Jack felt all feeling leaving his body. That was until he felt something touching his skin. He (Jack) was moving now or was tust his imagination playing tricks on him? Although he wasn't floating upwards...floating as if moving without his legs. Almost like flying in a way but on his back. Moments that seemed like seconds passed until he woke in a room laying on a soft designed dark bed. Pitch was next to him when he woke as he scanned around wondering how he got there. "Pitch?" He sat up too quick getting dizzy and falling backwards against the pillow. Along with the aid of Pitch to make sure the winter spirit wouldn't hit his head on the headboard. "Easy now snowflake, the last thing you need to do is move." Pitch reassured him as he tucked the boy back into bed. "I'm not sure why you went to such drastic measures to lure me out of hiding but there are better ways, Frost." Pitch replied sighing for a moment "Get some sleep, then we can talk. Besides it doesn't seem like it's a dire needed topic to where it would involve lives. So sleep winter spirit." Pitch realized that he rarely ever used his first name. Jack's that is and wondered why that was as the winter spirit fell back to sleep.

Pitch laid down next to Jack without waking him only to hold him closer to him, as if protecting. Why did he want to hold the boy while he slept? Did he worry about the kid or was it something more? He didn't see Jack as a child, but more of a grown young man that was maturing. Then it occurred to him. That if the guardians would come here seeing Jack the way he was. They would attack because they thought he captured the winter spirit, oh this wouldn't go well for him. Not caring about the threat. Pitch laid on top of the covers while Jack was underneath. Falling asleep next to him feeling as if he was keeping him safe from something. Pitch kept his night mares away from the room in order for Jack to sleep in peace.


End file.
